Last Class
by blue artemis
Summary: It is the final class before Hermione's class graduates.  The dark magic idea was borrowed from Kitty Perry, I hope she doesn't mind.  This is the unbeta'd version.


"You do know that only The Greasy Git would have a class, attendance mandatory, after the NEWTs, the day before graduation, just to make us miserable."

"Shut up, Ron!" came the chorus of voices.

"He isn't a git."

"He isn't greasy."

Just as all of the students walking to Professor Snape's final DADA class began to bicker, Draco Malfoy's eyes rolled back into his head and in a voice far deeper than his own usually was intoned, _"The Dark One will find his mate, the hero will find the moon, the traitor will be revealed and the unlikeliest of all shall be rewarded!"_

The students all stood around gaping, until Luna finally reached her hand out and lightly touched Draco's face. "Are you all right, Draco? I'm told a Seer's first trance is a bit unnerving." 

Draco looked askance at the little witch until he realized she was not trying to tease him, then nodded.

"Are you sure, Malfoy? I can walk to you Madame Pomfrey if you want."

"Harry, really, you don't need to do that. The little ferret should be glad he isn't being tortured. Who cares if he's got a little headache."

Harry turned and frowned at Ginny. He had told her that they should see other people, because he was uncomfortable deciding on his future so quickly after he realized he still had one. But she didn't seem to get it. All of a sudden, a ball of orange fur sped by him and started clawing at Ginny's right hand. She cried out in pain, then dropped a vial of something that had a needle on the end of it.

"Hermione, I think after we get married, you are going to have to get rid of that beast. He just attacked my sister!"

"Ronald, we are not getting married. I kissed you in the heat of battle because you finally said something thoughtful and incisive. You have been sleeping with any witch that will have you because 'why should I wait if you aren't ready?' For Merlin's sake, you told Lavender that you would never marry me, which is why she took you back and you've been cheating on her with Romilda! And if you are wondering why I'm not simpering at this moment, I haven't been drinking or eating anything you give me. Your Mother told me that she thought you might have taken the story of her thinking of using a love potion on your father too far."

"Well done, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor for your caution. Now, you, Mister Weasley, that will be fifty points from Gryffindor for attempting to use an illegal potion on a witch. You know what the penalties for rape are, young man, and if ANY of the witches you have been with show any signs, you will be joining all those deatheaters you helped imprison in Azkaban."

"Now, will someone tell me what is going on with Miss Weasley and Miss Granger's cat?"

"I saw Ginny preparing iAmortentia Obliviata/i, sir. So, I rubbed the vial with a preparation of concentrated catnip and African violet petals mixed in Thestral tears, which, as you know, will make any kneazle almost insane. I made certain that he was kept busy while she left, but I asked one of the firsties to let him out of the Common Room a few minutes after we did. That firstie had excellent timing. She was about to use that on Harry."

"Is that what you needed the Thestral tears for, Neville?"

"Yes, Luna. And thank you for getting them for me."

"It wasn't a problem. The Nargles told me it was to help Harry. And you know I would always help Harry."

"Class, do you now see why I had all of you do that cleansing ritual? I am assuming that Mister and Miss Weasley have not done so, due to their behavior. Dark Magic takes its toll, even when it is used for greater purpose. The war scarred everyone involved." Professor Snape took a deep breath. "Mister Longbottom, you have shown me over the last two years that I have seriously underestimated you. Two hundred points to Gryffindor. And as Mister Weasley has shown that he is not prefect material, I strip him of that title and award it to you. Class dismissed!"

hr

Only Harry noticed that Hermione stayed behind, her hand slipping into Severus's as he led her into the classroom. He smiled, suddenly aware of the reason why both Professor Snape and Hermione both seemed so alive recently. It was good that two of his favorite people were happy together. That thought brought his current situation to mind, and he frowned.

"Why are you unhappy, Harry?"

"I don't understand, Luna. Why would anyone want to use that potion? It robs the person of any thoughts of love except for the object of affection. You can't love your children, you forget you loved your parents, it is horrible."

"I think most of it was the darkness. I don't really understand it, either. I mean, everyone is special the way they are. If you change that, then you don't really have that person anymore. I like my friends just the way they are."

"We like you the same way, Luna. Please don't change. And by the way, can you teach me to hear Nargles, or is that only something you can do?"

Neville smiled as he walked away. He knew that although everyone would know of his deeds during the war, the points Snape just awarded to him would become stuff of Hogwarts legend. He thought his parents would be pleased.

hr

Prompt from LaMuseAmusant: 2. On the eve of the Golden Trio's graduation from Hogwarts, Draco is revealed as a Seer, Crooks attacks one of Hermione's best friends, and Professor Snape shocks everyone by awarding serious points to Neville Longbottom. What in the heck is going on?


End file.
